


spectacular sensation show

by Nightday



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Meinhard (Band)
Genre: M/M, лёгкий флёр безумия, мистика, элементы хоррора и юмора
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightday/pseuds/Nightday
Summary: История о памяти, Коте, Шляпнике и пользе чая. Шляпник пьет чай и помнит слишком много. Чеширский же кот...Иллюстрация by Alexandra Panther.





	spectacular sensation show

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [spectacular sensation show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795958) by [Valkiria_jv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkiria_jv/pseuds/Valkiria_jv)



> Текст вдохновлён Майнхардом и его альбомом Beyond Wonderland, в частности песней [CatNiP](https://vk.com/wall-105622926_2014), откуда и взята строчка "spectacular sensation show" - "чувств захватывающее шоу"  
> Майнхард в образе Безумного Шляпника прекрасен: [1](https://vk.com/photo-105622926_437833653), [2](https://vk.com/photo-105622926_421817650),[3](https://vk.com/photo-105622926_456239541), [4](https://vk.com/photo-105622926_456240094) \- именно таким рисуется Шляпник в этой истории :) Да и Чеширский кот тоже ;)

_Всё просто — варим чай._

В действительности Чешир не был худощавым темноволосым мужчиной лет тридцати. Он всегда принимал такой облик, который нравился его собеседнику, а как он выглядел на самом деле, никто не знал. Да и было ли "самое дело", тоже имелись некоторые сомнения. Есть ли истинный облик у того, кто называл себя Чеширским котом, но котом не был? Вернее, _бывал и котом_. Сегодня на раскидистых ветвях старого дерева сидел белый кот, завтра с тобой, клыкасто улыбаясь, заговаривало само дерево, а послезавтра с его ветвей соскакивала чёрная белочка, которая тоже представлялась Чеширским котом.  
Когда Шляпник впервые увидел Чеширскую белочку, он попытался вспомнить, что именно добавлял перед этим в чай и долго ли его варил, но не припомнил ничего лишнего. Потому что не вспомнил вообще ничего. Впору было называться Безмозглым, а не Безумным, но и Безумным он тогда не назывался.  
Белочка тем временем с феерической быстротой превратилась сначала в волка — Шляпник, вскрикнув, отпрыгнул в сторону, — потом в человека. Звонко смеющуюся над его ошарашенным лицом светловолосую женщину. Симпатичную, надо сказать. Однако и этот образ задержался лишь на пару мгновений, затем Чеширский кот предстал в облике черноволосого стройного мужчины и с тех пор всегда именно таким появлялся перед Шляпником.  
Впору было задуматься о собственном нарциссизме, поскольку облик сей был похож на внешность самого Шляпника, если не как зеркальное отражение, то как удачный портрет, где образ узнается, пусть и присутствуют некоторые изменения. Особенно это касалось улыбки, обнажавшей длинные острые клыки... Когда Чешир улыбался, почти скалился, Шляпнику приходилось подавлять желание прикоснуться к своим зубам, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии таких же нечеловеческих клыков.

Чеширский кот был самым могущественным обитателем Страны Чудес. Ему было подвластно здесь всё, пусть он и говорил, что он лишь такой же житель, как и остальные. Как эта мышка, шуршащая в траве, как деревце, качающееся на ветру, как птички в небесах... Такой же, как все и всё. Способный оказаться любым в этот момент. И вот уже травинки шуршали сами по себе, расползаясь повсюду разноцветными нитями, мышка превращалась в кошку, а кошка рассыпалась птичками, растворяющимися в изумрудном, нет, фиолетовом... жёлтом небе.

Шляпник подозревал, что Чеширский кот и есть сама Страна Чудес, её демиург, переменчивый создатель.  
Шляпник помнил, что те, кто пытались заговорить об этом, вскоре замолкали навсегда.  
Шляпник помнил, что они просто исчезали, стирались из окружающего мира. О них забывали, будто никогда и не видели.  
Шляпник помнил.  
Когда воспоминаний становилось слишком много — он заваривал чай.

 _Сегодня, а может быть, вчера, но, вероятно, завтра_  
Сегодня ещё не превратилось во вчера, хотя почти уже стало завтра. Шляпник читал Книгу. Он добыл её с невероятным трудом и был уверен, что второй такой нет. Книга содержала в себе Историю, повествование о Стране Чудес. От её создания и, может быть, до конца?  
На правое плечо что-то мягко опустилось. Шляпник машинально попытался смахнуть вышеозначенное и нащупал нечто пушистое и тёпленькое. Оно живо вывернулось из пальцев. Выругавшийся сквозь зубы Шляпник успел мельком подумать про обнаглевших мышей, когда над левым ухом раздался знакомый голос, растягивающий гласные:  
— Не дёргай меня за хвост.  
Шляпник медленно повернул голову. Огромный белый кот с синими глазами сидел на спинке дивана. Подёргивающийся кончик хвоста не выглядел пострадавшим, но выражал явное возмущение кощунством.  
Шляпник молча сглотнул.  
— Что читаешь? — клыкасто улыбаясь, полюбопытствовал Кот. Кончик хвоста изогнулся вопросительным знаком, демонстрируя дружелюбие.  
— Книгу, — выдавил из себя Шляпник.  
— Как здорово! — Кот произнёс это настолько радостно, что издёвка почти не слышалась. — Какая у тебя необычная книга.  
— Чем же она необычна? — Шляпник смотрел, как сужаются зрачки и в кошачьих глазах разгорается синее пламя.  
— Посмотри сам, — улыбка Кота стала ещё шире.  
Шляпник перевёл взгляд на Книгу, чтобы увидеть, как буквы меняются местами, а строчки разбегаются в разные стороны. Отдельные слова, некоторые предложения и целые абзацы кружились на страницах, постепенно сжимаясь в точку и исчезая.  
Шляпник смотрел на чистые белые листы.  
— Она пустая, — сказал Кот. Он сделал круг по спинке дивана, задевая пушистым боком затылок Шляпника. — Очень, очень необычная книга! Как же ты её читаешь?  
Шляпник отложил книгу в сторону:  
— Чай пью, а потом читаю.  
Его плечи сжали пальцы соткавшихся из пустоты рук.  
— Тогда завари его снова, — теперь голос раздавался над правым ухом. — Но не пытайся узнать то, что знать тебе не положено.

На стене тикали сразу несколько часов, показывая разное время. На диване в одиночестве сидел Шляпник и смотрел на стрелки, кружащиеся с разной скоростью.  
Кота рядом не было, да и Книги тоже.

 _Уже точно завтра_  
На столе лежала старая книга, но это была совсем не та книга, которую он читал вчера. Шляпник осторожно подошёл, взял её кончиками пальцев за корешок, подумал и кинул в камин.  
Языки пламени соткались в клыкастую улыбку, но Шляпник этого не увидел.  
Он заваривал чай.


End file.
